crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
List of quotes in Crash Tag Team Racing said by the Park Drones
Missions Mystery Island "Hey, you! Crash Bandicoot! Hey, yeah, listen! I've got a deal for you! Yesterday, some adventurer schmuck that he could race the tracks 'and find the missing power gems'! Oh! Well there ain't much left of him except these slightly used adventurer duds. laughs I'd give them to you, but 'I got little gas masks to feed'! Oh! And the suit won't cost you a treasure. Get it?" "Hey, Crash, what happened? Didn't I tell you that I gots little gas masks to feed? Have you any idea how much a gas mask breathes these days?! Sheesh! Come back when you have more coins, okay? "Come on kid, that still ain't enough! You're killing me! This suit is fresh I tells ya! sniffs Yep, still fresh! Oh! Come back and see me when you have more coins. "OK kid, one more time! Read my lips, YOU NEED MORE COINSSSSSSSS! These adventurer costumes don't grow on trees, Crash!" "Hey there, look at what we got here now! This is what I call a fair price! Get it? I gotta hand it to you kid, you're gonna look pretty sharp! I just hope you do a little better than that suit's last occupant. Don't ask me what happened." "Crash, you want my crystal? Good and cheap like new, but not- used very little. You give me coins, I give to you." "What is this? laughs You make me laugh! Surely is joke, no? To offer such small monies for so wonderful a thing! You are, how you say, eh, an idiot." "Again, you come here and bother me. mumbles Why? Are you lonely or just stupid? I think stupid!" "Oh just do what I ask! There is fur on your brain too, I think. "Oh, big spender with lots of money wants to buy beautiful crystal, no? Is good! Now, I retire to fabulous island and never return to this trash-heap country! Look, little buddy, we're there to put your granny in soap bubbles, you call that space program? I laugh! laughs "Hey buddy, you lookin' for a good Power Crystal? I found this the other day, if you get what I mean." "I found it. It's mine now! It wasn't before. Look at me, I'm winking!" "Bring me a mess of coins and it's yours. And If you see that cheapskate Von Clutch, tell him he should pay his workers better. Ten years of graduate school, I have to dress this bad at work." "Great, another wiseguy! That's just great. I like standing here hocking crystals! Glad you figured that out." "Back again? What's the matter, you don't have enough to do?" "Oh just get out of here already!" "Hey, now we're talking! Finally, I can afford some real clothes! I don't have to stand around here looking like a chud." "Excuse me, dear fellow, I seemed to have found this rather sinister Evil Crash outfit. I would never use it as it's not part of my character. Besides, it doesn't fit in the derriere, pity. I do think it would work wonders on you, dear boy. For mere talents, you may purchase to commit evil deeds." "Now hear hear, what kind of establishment do you think I'm running, you hooligan? Come back when you acquire the proper amount, peasant." "Bravo, now come on boy, this is embarassing! You haven't enough coin of the realm! Come back whenst thou acquire more." "Please son, do try to use the mind Dr. Cortex gave you. This is still not enough to purchase this finely tailored suit! Do come back when you have more funds." "Cheers! Now that's what I call a fine deal! This will look smashing on you dear boy. Now don't have too much fun with it. Cheerio!" "Hey man, you trying to sneak around in forbidden areas, but can't because of your large head, and bright yellow skin?" "Or is some you know trying to?" "Well then do I have a treat for you. Park Technologies is selling the latest in urban spyware, the Ninja-Matic 3000, right. You can buy it for barely two pence, whatever those are." "Oh sorry sir. There is no way I'm letting this go without a little more coin on your part. But don't worry, here at Von Clutch Enterprises, we don't care where you get the money, just that you have enough." "Maybe I wasn't clear enough sir. You. Need. More. Money. Really, yeah, go get it." "Oh no come on. you're gettin' on me pecks, whatever they are." "Eh, good stuff lad. With this, your yellow-skinned friend will be sneakin' around to his little heart's content. Perhaps he'll even reward for your troubles, but probably not." Happily After Faster "Yay, verily sir! Art thou having a fine time in Stinkabelle's kingdom? Perhaps a souvenir of your visit is in order. I dare say, your sister wouldst well love this fine outfit." "It means these clothes are nice, so you should buy them for your sister, idiot." "Forgive me, kind idiot, but I fear thine purse is too light to buy these clothes. Return when thine money has become grand." "It means you don't have enough money, chump, so beat it before I scalp you and take a gander at your brain." "Privee nave, may have you should heed my words and get out of here already!" "I'm through talking with you my fuzzy sir. I've known cheeses with more common sense! Get more coins and return post-haste." "Good sir, thou has done a great thing this day! Thine sister will dance hither and yon in these beautiful robes!" "Oh just get out of here you freak!" "You're that Crash-guy, right? You're-re-re-re looking for Power Crystals? Well I-I-I-I-I kind of owe a lot of money to some... some people right now, so I-I really need to sell this crystal. They're going to take my thumbs! PLEASE! BUY THIS FROM ME PLEASE! "mumbling THIS ISN'T ENOUGH! This doesn't even cover the vic! Go out there and get more! I-I-I think they're going to take more than my thumbs if you don't hurry! Hurry! "Please, Mister Crash, please, you don't know how scared I am! I can't sleep, I can't eat! Don't you care? Don't you care? Look at me, I'm shaking!" "Please hurry, Mister Crash, please! Por favor! Por favor, hurry Mister Crash, please! Please hurry, Mister Crash, please!" "Oh thank you, thank you so much, but you-you have no idea how much I need this right now! Take this stupid crystal, it's yours! I'm going to get a pizza!" "Ha ha hey! You're that Crush Bandicooter fellow ain't you? Well I've got something for that private dancer in your life. This pink ballerina is perfect for any man or mutant and I'll let it go for a very reasonable price." "Hmmm, so you're dumb and ugly are ya? You need a little more cash if you want to get this state-of-the-art bit of souveniredge." "Hello, maybe I wasn't clear enough. Maybe you don't speak Texan. I need more money! This isn't enough! This is less than what I need, comprende? The amount I need is more than what you have, mm-hmm. Get yourself an accountant, freak." "Look, see the number coins you got in your screen? See how it's less than what I need? Do the math and get busy, boy!" "Nicely done, boy. Now some lucky someone in your life is going to be looking sharp as a swan in that get-up. What size neck do you have?" "Hey ya, fella, thanks for comin' by. You gonna buy something? Come on, I need this, my wife is going to leave me if you don't buy something from me!" "What? That's it? I need more than that! Come on buddy, can't you do a little bit better, just a bit? I'm too old to start over in another town!" "What are you doing to me man?! My wife will take my kids! She'll marry my brother! I CAN'T GO THROUGH THAT AGAIN! Please, get me the coins." "You just mean, you know that, mean! I don't deserve this! Oh maybe I do a little bit." "Ah, thank you buddy! Thank you so much! You have no idea how much I needed this! I lost a bundle buying internet stock, then, I don't know, being an evil henchman seemed like a good idea." "Power Crystal for sale! Excellent, slightly used Power Crystal for sale! Stolen from my employer and now available for the public." "Uh-oh, sorry there Mister Fuzzypants, looks like you a little light down below. Come back and see me when you got more under the hood, okay? "Yep, looks like we're still a little light down below and up top, I'm starting to believe." "Okely dokely, you're starting to scare me now a little bit, sir. Please move on and don't come back until you have my coins. I will call the authorities, they won't come, but I will call them." "Well here you go, Mister Man, one stolen Power Crystal for use by you whereever and whatever you feel like. Okay as for me, just forget we ever talked, okay?" "Man, have I got some smokin' threads for you! Check out this freaky-deeky, it's all secret agent and stuff. You give me some of that fine coin playa, I'll give you these fine duds, you dig?" "Hey now, you know that ain't enough, man! Get on out of here! Come back when you really want to talk some business!" "Come on man, 'sup? Ain't still even enough bread! I don't care how you get it, but you bring me some more bling, sucka." "Okay homie, you get your booty back out there and you don't come back until you have the right amount of coins! What kind of business you think I'm runnin' here?" "Hey, hey, now were talkin'! Man, wait until all them felines get a peek at you in those fine threads! Look out Snoopy baby, ouch!" Tyrannosaurus Wrecks "I know what you're thinking. You thinking 'there's one of Von Clutch's workers! I'll bet he's got a Power Crystal for sale!' Well I do, but, eh, that's no reason to be a jerk about it, jerk! "So now you're back to taunt me, is that it? You don't have enough coins, but you're trying to buy this crystal! What a jerk, jerk! "And here's the jerk, back for his jerky jerkedness, on the morning train to Jerktown, population: jerk!" "And fresh from Jerktown, it's Jerky McJerk, jerkin' along back from Jerktown, with two full bags of being a jerk! Go get the coins, jerk! "Whoo hoo! Look at the big spender, offering me money for my crystal! Don't hurt yourself there buddy when you hand that money over! Hehehehe, jerk." Astro Land "Hello there, sir! Step right up and buy yourself a genuine Power Crystal. Made with only the finest power and crystal, this is a beautiful example of the species, and can be yours for only a small sum of coins." "And what's wrong with you boy? Must've had trouble in school, when they told you what numbers were bigger than other numbers. Run along fuzzy, you bother me." "Again you come back to me. Why boy, why? Do I have a dog biscuit or beaver cookie in my pocket or something? Away with you, already!" "Now look, its the beaver! What are you doing here B? Don't you have a dam to build or something? Get me those coins, boy!" "There you are my good boy! Run along now, and enjoy this Power Crystal as I have." "Greetings, Crash Bandicoot. You are seeking a change of appearance that will magnify your persona with the young ones, am I correct? I believe this 'hip-hop' type of outfit will serve that function, nicely! Tend to the correct amount of Wumpa Coin currency and you will be all that!" "Perhaps I was not clear on the proper purchase amount of these fine threads of clothing, jerk! You shall return to the land and bring back the correct amount of currency!" "This transaction appears to have complications. You haven't the proper amount of Wumpa Coins to achieve the 'hip-hop' superstardom you hope to seek. Come back when you have more funds." "This is growing tiresome. Please tend to the correct amount of cash, homeboy! In case you have not noticed, this is not a charity! Be gone with you, I'm out!" "Congratulations! This is the moment you have longed for! You will be moonwalking and doing the robot before you know it! Worrrrrd!" When attacked by Crash *"Now I'll never have little kids!" *"What's the big idea?" *"You broke my coccyx, that's my bum bone!" *"I'm calling the Henchman Abuse Hotline!" *"Bad dog! Bad dog!" *"Ow! Malfunction!" *"Ow! My professor!" *"Ow! My circuits!" *"Ohh! My cossacks!" *"Ouch! Oh! No! Please! Don't do that!" *"Stop!" *"I get used to this kind of abuse." *"I broke my arm, get me a panda bear!" Category:Quotes